<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Under The Moon And Stars by RoxasleVentus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667655">A Kiss Under The Moon And Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus'>RoxasleVentus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, nishinoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hinata is a cute little bean and Nishinoya finds he has better luck with boys than he does with girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Under The Moon And Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata ran half way across the court with that steel look of dedication shining within his eyes, he crouched down just enough so he had the momentum to spring up high up off the ground and lift his right hand. The boy swung with great force, applying that force to the ball so it made a loud thud that echoed throughout the gym the instant it landed. Hinata cried out in glee once he landed back on his own two feet, sharing a high five with Tanaka who praised him for yet another amazing quick attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stuck to the back in favour of approaching the younger ginger like he normally would, he enjoyed the sight of the first year after he had performed a spike and received praise for doing so. Nishinoya couldn’t deny the kid had a cuteness about him he had never seen in anyone else before, sure there was Kiyoko but it just didn’t feel the same, their lady manager made him feel warm and fuzzy whereas Hinata made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster that refused to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A throat being cleared startled him from his thoughts. The second year turned his head only to be met with Asahi flashing a small smile at him “Instead of staring at him from a distance why don’t you say something to him Nishi?” the male with the man bun questioned his friend who just chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noya closed his eyes for a moment “oh don’t worry I will, now isn’t the best time obviously but I will tell him I can guarantee that” he replied confidently, snapping his eyes open and showing off the blazing fire held within each of his shimmering orbs contrasting with the lights of the gymnasium. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The much taller male flinched at the sheer level of confidence and passion Nishinoya had, he may be short but his young friend definitely wasn’t lacking in anything at all. Flashing a slightly larger smile he gave Noya a pat on the shoulder “Of course you will” he nodded, then took off to get into his next starting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his tall friend had left Nishinoya turned his attention back onto Hinata who happened to look over at the exact same time he did, the younger beamed a bright smile as he bounded his way over towards him and all but tackled him to the ground “Hey Noya! Did you see the quick attack I did just now? It felt so awesome!” he threw his hands up into the air as if to put more emphasis into the words he spewed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I saw it alright nice job kid” Noya grinned and gave the other’s hair a ruffle “those quick attacks are really coming along, what do you say about the two of us going out for ice cream after practice? Think of it as a well deserved reward for how well you’ve been doing the past few weeks” he proposed outloud not caring in the slightest when he caught sight of the others either staring at the scene or making fun of him, he just lay there on the floor waiting for Hinata’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’d think the boy’s smile couldn’t get any larger but as soon as Nishinoya stopped talking the ginger haired spiker nodded his head vigorously “Yes please that would be awesome! You’re the best Noya!” he cheered in excitement, giggling like a little school girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The libero chuckled and opened his mouth with the intention of responding but the touch of a soft pair of lips against the flesh of his cheek made all the words die before he even had a chance to begin, he was stunned, alls he felt he could do was stare up at Hinata who beamed down at him with a smile more vibrant than the last “thanks a lot Noya! It’s a date!” he giggled then jumped up off the slightly smaller male to pick a fight with Kageyama, leaving Nishinoya on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka laughed “wow Noya, you have SO gotta teach me your ways with asking people out that was so smooth mah dude” slapping his teammate on the back once he sat himself up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hinata smile so brightly before, not as bright as this anyway” Sugawara commented from where he stood not too far away from the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Suga had pointed it out Nishinoya noticed a difference between the last time he had offered to buy Hinata ice cream compared to now. The ginger seemed extremely happy, happier than he ever would have thought he’d be. The older boy wondered if maybe Hinata had been waiting for it. After a few moments he finally picked himself up off the floor and flashed a smirk in the direction of his crush before turning on his heels and strutting away knowing full well he had those eyes on him now. Who knew he’d have better luck with boys than he did with girls. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After practice was over with and they had both gotten their things together Nishinoya and Hinata didn’t waste any time in leaving the rest of their team so they could go get their ice cream, practice had finished a little earlier than normal so it meant the pair had a little extra time to just lounge around while they enjoyed their treat. As promised the elder of the two paid for the yummy goodness much to the delight of the younger who repeatedly thanked him so much he threatened to shove the entire ice cream into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OW! BRAIN FREEZE!” Hinata cried out loudly, shoving his ice cream towards the second year who chuckled fondly at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger doubled over so quickly he barreled straight into Noya’s side which sent him stumbling slightly, he was quick to right himself otherwise that would have been two spoiled ice creams “take it easy Hinata!” he called out in a light scolding tone, casting a look down at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata giggled sheepishly “sorry Noya, but it really hurt” he whined with a pout visible on his face, a pout that looked so kissable the elder was struggling to hold himself back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re eating too fast, slow down a bit alright there’s no rush” he spoke gently, lifting the ice cream up to Hinata’s lips, smiling when the boy took a much slower bite “there you go, doesn’t that feel much better?” he questioned lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger haired boy nodded his head “yeah much better, thanks again Noya you’re the best!” he once again cheered for what must have been the millionth time that day, throwing his hands up in the air and leaping up off the ground like an over excited puppy having its first treat.      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stood there on the spot just watching the taller jump up and down with that ever so blinding smile on his face, he chuckled once he collected himself “stop doing that it’s no big deal” he chided playfully, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair spend a long while sharing small stories, talking about practice, sharing tips and tricks that would help one another out in future when it came to volleyball etc. Eventually the ended up outside Hinata’s house before they had even realised it, honestly neither of them had been aware they were even walking. Hinata smiled and bidded the second year a good night, turning on his heels with the intention of reaching the front door. Suddenly a hand clasped around his slim wrist and with a hard tug he crashed against Nishinoya who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, before he could recover from the slight scare a pair of soft lips connected with his own. His eyes shot wide open, his upperclassman was kissing him? Nishinoya was kissing him! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushed a light dusting of pink, pressing his lips into the kiss while his hands fisted the front of the other’s shirt. The little first year could not believe such a thing was happening, especially to him of all people, the universe must really like him if his crush was kissing him by the front of his house under the glowing moon bathing them in its illuminating presence. Hinata could not describe how utterly happy he felt, he supposed the tears currently running down his face said all the words for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss only ended when oxygen became an issue however, their lips were still connected by a thin string of saliva. Their breaths mingled together, a foggy mist broke free of their mouths as the cool winds bit at areas of skin exposed to the autumn air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T… Thank you so much Nishi” the spiker whimpered, he tried to cover up his cheeks that were gradually growing darker in colour but the attempt was futile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya grabbed him by the wrists “don’t mention it, now run along and get yourself inside before you end up catching a cold” he chided playfully “I’ll text you once I get home, later Hina!” after giving him a cheeky tap to the bottom the elder took off down the path, waving over his shoulder for a few seconds until he had completely rounded the corner disappearing from view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata giggled to himself like a giddy school girl and pranced his way into his house, brushing off the questions his mother and sister threw at him the second he entered through the front door. Nishinoya was his, he didn’t need words for him to get the message, he knew what the elder meant and it was all in that one kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally got what he wanted. And that was the team’s libero to ask him out and kiss him under the moon and stars at the front of his house. He felt like his entire being was on cloud nine, he couldn’t be happier than he felt in that very moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>